


oh, what a night

by Cinnamonbookworm (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Roadtrip Fic, based on stephen amell's panel today, in-canon but could become canon divergence, oliver sings karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cinnamonbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>felicity wants to do karaoke. oliver suprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, what a night

**Author's Note:**

> so i said that, now that i’m feeling the olicity trash vibe again, i was going to write the final chapter of oracle. this… is not it. but i felt inspired after hearing stephen sing at that nerd hq panel. not to mention, the song he said oliver would sing for karaoke post the season 3 finale? absolute perfection. so, without further ado, i give you the totally overdone olicity karaoke roadtrip fic.

They’re months into this road trip, but they’ve made so many stops that Felicity thinks they’re moving  _way_ too slowly away from Starling City, because they’ve barely made it through Southern California and Western Arizona, following Route 66 to this little mountain town nestled in the San Francisco Peaks.

There’s one thing she’s wanted to do this entire time they’ve been on the road, but, despite all they’ve been through together (both in the past few months and the past few years), she’s been delicately avoiding the topic brimming at the edge of her tongue, trying to hold in the urge to bring it up.

Surprisingly enough, she doesn’t have to.

They’ve been hanging out at this one bowling alley all night, and this one musician’s been playing folk songs the entire time instead of the expected pop music played over speakers, but it’s actually been a nice change of tone, but now he’s done and the manager of the place is up on the microphone and announcing that karaoke is starting for the night and it finally seems like the perfect place to bring it up, but when she looks over into his eyes to ask him, she finds something other than what she expected staring back at her.

There was a time where the subject of karaoke would’ve pulled forth an eye roll from him, or maybe a slightly exasperated sigh as he would wave at her to go ahead and leave him over by their lane to watch.

But now, now he looks over at her with delight and amusement and  _is that a smirk?_  and books it up to the stage before she can even let him know that she wants to do karaoke - has been wanting to for  _weeks._

Oliver Queen, proclaimed abstainer of dancing, singing, and all things fun, gets up onstage and takes the microphone and starts  _singing_. And to think, she didn’t even have to get him drunk.

At first glance it would seem that he chose the song at random; it’s slightly out of his range and more upbeat than his usual style of music, and he’d gotten up there so fast he couldn’t possibly have had a song picked out beforehand.

Except it feels like he did pick this song out beforehand, because, as he begins the chorus, he looks into her eyes and the emotion from his own eyes pours into her smile from across the slightly crowded room. It feels intentional. It feels fun.

Yet another word she wouldn’t have associated with Oliver Queen before they decided to embark on this inter-state road trip together.

_Oh I,_

_I got a funny feeling when she walked into the room_

_Hey, my_

_As I recall it ended much too soon._

The notes are just a bit too high for him but he looks like he’s having the time of his life up there, so she forgives him for it. (Not that she wouldn’t anyway, because when he’s smiling like  _that_ , dimples and all, she’d forgive him of almost anything).

Some girl who looks fresh out of highschool, definitely not old enough to be drinking that beer she has in her hand nudges Felicity’s shoulder, shaking her out of the loving staring contest she’d been in with Oliver.

“Is that your boyfriend?” The younger girl asks with slightly gaping pink lips.

“Yeah.” Felicity sighs happily. “I didn’t even know he could sing. Always surprising me.”

“He looks kind of like Ollie Queen.” She comments.

Felicity laughs a bit at that, good naturedly. “Ah no, not quite Ollie Queen. He’s someone else.”

“Either way, you’ll have to tell me where I can get one.”

_Shot and bleeding in your mini-Cooper._  “Sorry, can’t help you with that one. I met him at work.”

“What kind of work has guys that hot?”

_Vigilante-ing._  “Unfortunately, can’t help you with that either. I was the Vice-President of Palmer Tech until this summer.”

The girl nearly spits her drink all over her brown leather boots. But quickly recovers with a suddenly too-charming smile, before looking back over to where Oliver is singing.

“Definitely not Ollie Queen then.  _He_  never really had a type for powerful women.”

She chuckles at that, before taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

And then the song finishes and Oliver comes over, interrupting the conversation with the younger girl, who looks all too happy to leave them alone, shooting one last slightly jealous glance back before departing to the arcade.

“I didn’t know you could sing!” She lets out when he wraps his arms around her.

“I usually don’t.”

“What was different this time?”

“You were here.”

She mock gasps, pushing against his chest teasingly, before pulling on his shirt collar to bring him a little closer so the bystanders won’t hear what she’s about to say to him. Not that it’s dirty or anything. At least, it’s not dirty  _yet._  She’s just liked the anonymity they’ve had here.

“Oliver Queen, you are a giant sap.” She whispers, pouting her lips slightly. “So much of a sap that I would say you chose that song specifically about us, except you didn’t see me for the first time at night.”

“Actually…”

Felicity finds herself rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. “Please don’t tell me it was some  _grr I need to keep an eye on this young lady walking home from the corner store at 2 in the morning because she lives close to the Glades_  type thing.”

“You were walking home alone through the Glades at 2 in the morning? Do you know how unsafe that is?”

“See, there’s my ex-vigilante. And, to be fair, it was for mint chip.”

He lets out a small huff of laughter. “Well that makes it  _all_  better.”

“So… does this mean you’ll sing the Little Mermaid with me after this guy is done?”

“If it’s you asking, I’ll do it.”


End file.
